Shirtless Morning Surprises
by LadySongbird16
Summary: What happens when Zuko, Aang , and Sokka wake up in the girls' tent. Fluff&Humor. Zutara, Taang, Sukka.


**Shirtless Morning Surprises**

Zuko woke up still feeling pretty tired. He almost went back to sleep; but suddenly he realized something strange.

"When did I take off my shirt?" he thought to himself.

That wasn't the only thing that surprised him. Zuko gasped at the sight of a mocha-colored chest. He couldn't believe it; he was in the girls' tent lying on top of Katara! He looked to his right and was even more surprised to find Aang and Sokka, also shirtless. Aang was lying on top of Toph, while Sokka was lying on top of Suki.

Aang and Sokka woke up like two minutes later to find Zuko staring at them awkwardly. Both of them just stared back in shock.

After a few seconds Aang decided to break the silence.

"Hey guys, when did any of us take off our shirts?" he asked.

"And what the hell are we doing in the girls' tent?" Sokka added.

"I don't know, but believe me I'm just as surprised as you two are." Zuko replied.

"What do we do?" Aang asked

"Let's just try and get out of here without waking the girls." Sokka replied.

They all attempted to get up, but the girls only tightened their arms around them. Even though the boys knew they were still asleep.

One of Katara's arms was wrapped around Zuko's broad back, while the other was around his neck with her hand entangled in his shaggy black hair.

Toph's arm was resting on Aang's back while the hand of her other arm was rubbing his bald head.

Suki had one arm wrapped around Sokka's back; her other hand found it's to his wolf tail and pulled it out.

"Well, I guess they don't want us to leave." Said Aang.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Zuko.

"I don't know." Sokka replied. "I'm too tired to think of anything else, I'm going back to sleep." Before doing so.

"Yeah me too." Zuko said before doing so.

Aang just looked at both of them.

"Might as well, it's not even morning yet." He said before falling asleep.

The girls woke up about two hours before sunrise, still feeling very tired, but cheerful.

"Hey ladies." Katara whispered not wanting to wake the guys.

"Do you think the guys got their memories back?" Asked Toph.

"I don't know." Suki replied "That was a nasty fall they all had." She continued, running her fingers through Sokka's hair. "It sucks, because I wanted to tell Sokka something."

"Yeah, I really wanted to tell Twinkle Toes something too." Toph stated while rubbing his back.

"Really?" "I wanted to tell Zuko something too." "Something important." Katara stated while softly stroking his hair.

"Yeah, but even if they did get their memories back, what if we tell them how we feel and they don't feel the same way?" Toph asked.

"I don't know." Suki stated.

"Well, it wouldn't be harder to tell Snoozles you love him than it would be for me to tell Twinkle Toes or Sugar Queen to tell Sparky. He already loves you!" Toph stated.

Suddenly the girls felt the guys all take a deep breath as they seemed to be waking up. The girls closed their eyes and pretended to still be sleeping. The guys woke up feeling shocked.

"Did you guys hear that?" Aang asked.

"Yeah, I can't believe they said that." Zuko replied

"Ha, I told you they were faking it." Toph stated shocking all the boys.

"Dammit." Sokka cursed under his breath.

"You guys had us fooled there for a minute." Katara stated.

"What happened last night?" Zuko asked.

"A bunch of earth bending bandits ambushed us and you guys were attacked; you fell and hit your heads, causing you to lose your memories. So we flew to a spot further away; we wanted to make sure you were okay so that's why you're in our tent." Suki stated.

"Okay, why are we shirtless?" Aang asked.

"We sleep in our undergarments, it's only fair." Katara replied.

"Ok, now that we're all awake I think it's time we all talked. Toph stated.

She made two earth walls separating Katara and Zuko, and Sokka and Suki, from herself and Aang.

(Toph and Aang are first)

Toph was still rubbing Aang's back.

"Toph?" Aang asked

"Hmmm?" She replied

"Did you mean what you said before?" He asked.

"Yes, I really do love you Aang." Toph said seriously.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Aang asked

"Because I thought you loved Katara, and I'd feel stupid if I were right." Toph stated.

All Aang could do was plant a passionate kiss on Toph's lips.

"I love you too Toph, I always have and I always will."

(Sokka and Suki are next)

Suki was quiet for a long time, and then Sokka decided to break the silence.

"Hey Suki?" He whispered.

"Yeah Sokka?" She whispered back.

"If I already know I love you and you love me, why did you want to tell me so much?" Sokka asked.

"Because I wanted to actually say those three words to you." She replied before kissing his lips.

"I love you Sokka."

(Last but not least Zuko and Katara)

Zuko and Katara lay there silent, nothing but the sound of their breathing. Katara was still stroking Zuko's hair.

"Katara?" Zuko whispered lovingly.

"Hmmm Zuko?" she whispered back

"If you love me, why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked.

"I was afraid you couldn't love me because you're a prince, and I'm just a water tribe peasant." She replied.

"You're not a peasant to me Katara." Zuko stated. "You're my water bending princess and I love you."

"What about Mai?" Katara asked.

"I don't want her." Zuko stated before kissing Katara tenderly on the lips.

"You're the love of my life and the only one I want."

**Hey! This is my first story. I had to fix some mistakes. **_**Strange yet Magical Events Part I **_**will be done soon! Disclaimer: I own nothing (unfortunately). **


End file.
